bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
GRenown
(( work in progress )) Renown is a system that determines how well a character is living up to his expected roll in Garou society. It is for this reason that Renown is connected so closely with auspices. Renown differs from the experience point system because it involves much more roleplaying. A character could rack up plenty of experience for his actions, but if his deeds conflict with auspice duties, his Renown will not increase. Characters with low renown, such as starting characters, are expected to respect and defer to werewolves of higher rank. Garou who ignore this system find themselves looked down upon, and they lose more Renown as a result. Renown is measured in three different areas: Glory, Honour and Wisdom. Each one is somewhat self-explanatory. Glory represents the physical deeds of the Garou: feats of strength, stamina and agility, such as those that made Hercules a legend. It also measures bravery, extreme risks and bravery in battle. Honour measures a Garou’s sense of duty and history. It speaks of the character’s ethics and morals, as well as his personal sense of pride. And finally, Wisdom celebrates the more mental virtues of a character. Iy includes strategy, cunning and insight. Patience and a strong connection to the spirit world also help a garou increase his Wisdom. When a Garou gains enough Renown, she increases in rank. Beginning Renown: A character begins with three permanent dots in Renown which are distributed according to her auspice (See the Renown chart below). This Renown is tied to her Rite of Passage. Starting characters begin the game at Rank One. GLORY: Defeating mighty enemies and succeeding at noble quests are both ways to gain Glory. Fighting on through overwhelming odds and triumphing will ensure the Garou his fair share of Glory. But just the fighting’s enough. The cause must be clear, and, in the end, you must never surrender, regardless of the cost. Many young Garou have found their Glory stripped for entering into fights they could not hope to win. The best way to win great Glory is by attempting the impossible, and living to tell the tale. Even so, a grand death gives the deceased a large share of the Glory they strove for in life. Glory Creed I shall be valorous. I shall be dependable. I shall be generous. I shall protect the weak. I shall slay the Wyrm. HONOUR: Honour is the moral imperative to uphold the laws of the garou. It refers to a fundamental belief in the wisdom of society’s laws, up to and including the ultimate standard of Garou behaviour: the Litany. To gain Honour Renown in Garou society shows an individual to be of honesty, integrity and respect. Honour can sometimes be a rare trait, but werewolves strive to maintain their honour with ferocity for fear of losing it. Werewolves on the path of Honour hold themselves to the highest possible standards. They don’t do so to feel superior to others, for the Garou who looks down his nose at his compatriots finds his Honour renown slow to rise, while those who tolerate the braggart soon surpass him. Honour requires a large share of self-control, not only to uphold strict principles when easier alternatives abound, but also to keep from falling into a frenzy. When berserk, a Garou is capable of all sorts of evil, and more than a few young Garou have awakened to find themselves covered in blood and bereft of Honour. Code of Honour I shall be respectful. I shall be loyal. I shall be just. I shall live by my word. I shall accept all fair challenges. WISDOM: Garou with a reputation for Wisdom are the ones most likely to be listened to and deferred to at moots. High Wisdom Renown marks a character who thinks through her words and actions before sharing them, and is adept at sensing when others have not done the same. Werewolves rich in both wisdom and glory are a rare breed. The two are often at odds, with the glory-seekers charging into battle at any opportunity and those who quest for Wisdom picking their battles carefully. Both have their advantages, but those who lose on the quest for Wisdom are most likely to be able to try again. A werewolf who is both wise and valorous knows when to fight and how, and he is, therefore, the most valuable of allies. Creed of Wisdom I shall be calm. I shall be prudent. I shall be merciful. I shall think before I act and listen before I think. Renown Chart: Ragabash Rank: Any Combination: 1 (Cliath) 3 2 (Fostern) 7 3 (Adren) 13 4 (Athro) 19 5 (Elder) 25 Theurge Rank: Glory: Honour: Wisdom: 1 (Cliath) 0 0 3 2 (Fostern) 1 0 5 3 (Adren) 2 1 7 4 (Athro) 4 2 9 5 (Elder) 4 9 10 Philodox Rank: Glory: Honour: Wisdom: 1 (Cliath) 0 3 0 2 (Fostern) 1 4 1 3 (Adren) 2 6 2 4 (Athro) 3 8 4 5 (Elder) 4 10 9 Galliard Rank: Glory: Honour: Wisdom: 1 (Cliath) 2 0 1 2 (Fostern) 4 0 2 3 (Adren) 4 2 4 4 (Athro) 7 2 6 5 (Elder) 9 5 9 Ahroun Rank: Glory: Honour: Wisdom: 1 (Cliath) 2 1 0 2 (Fostern) 4 1 1 3 (Adren) 6 3 1 4 (Athro) 9 5 2 5 (Elder) 10 9 4